


I'll Keep You Warm

by BetterInFiction



Series: Own Devices [11]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheesy, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Holidays, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Intimacy, M/M, Marriage Proposal, New Year's Eve, New Years, Oops, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, The plot is there I swear it's just hidden under the smut, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetterInFiction/pseuds/BetterInFiction
Summary: They had been together for three years now, three years of stubborn arguments, three years of work, three years of building this home, and three years of falling even more in love with him. But it was just the beginning.Kakashi wanted everything.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Own Devices [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891162
Comments: 17
Kudos: 112





	I'll Keep You Warm

**Author's Note:**

> smut free version on fanfiction.net (unless someone wants me to post it here too) https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13770261/1/I-ll-Keep-You-Warm

Kakashi blinked awake, eyes focusing in the dark as he felt the familiar chakra brush his senses. He closed his eyes again and took a deep breath, the faint scents of citrus and grass, of _home_ and _pack,_ reaching his nose. _He’s back early._ Kakashi threw off the covers, suddenly more awake as he padded down the hall.

“Hey, I didn’t mean to wake you,” Naruto grinned tiredly at him from where he sat at their table, teacup gripped between his hands and warming up his fingers. Kakashi crossed the space and took his face in his hands, running his thumbs over his marked cheeks, tinged pink with the cold of late December. A quick glance out the window told him that the snow was still coming down in large flakes, creating an ethereal brightness in their kitchen, turning his blonde hair into a pale shade of gold and making his blue eyes glow. Kakashi almost felt like he was in some kind of dream as Naruto leaned into the touch with a sigh, eyes slipping shut.

“Welcome home Naruto,” Kakashi murmured, dipping down to kiss him. “Did you rush?” He asked, kissing him sweetly again before he could answer. He had been gone on an extended mission to the Crescent Moon kingdom, but he wasn’t due back for another fortnight, not that Kakashi was complaining.

“Well, I thought you might have missed me,” he pouted, but he knew him well enough to tell when he was faking. Kakashi hummed and ignored his sound of protest as he swiped Naruto’s cup and took a sip of his tea, nose crinkling at how he always over sweetened it. “Oi! Get your own! I’m cold, it was _nice_ on the island!” Naruto squawked, snatching his cup back and Kakashi repressed a smirk, diving in when the cup was free from his lips. _“Mmph!”_ Naruto grunted indignantly as Kakashi snaked a hand into his hair, tipping his head back as he chased the sweetness into his mouth. The blonde’s breath hot against his face as their tongues slid together.

“I missed you,” he smiled against his lips. 

“Of course, you did, you pervert,” the man grumbled but his fingers were still hooked in the sleeve of his shirt, keeping him close. He straightened, gently threading his fingers through slightly grimy hair as Naruto’s head fell forward against his chest. “Hikaru and Michiru say hello.”

“Please tell me you at least tried to be formal with them while in public,” he snorted, moving one hand to the nape of his neck to rub some of the tension out.

“Yeah, yeah, I made sure to use their proper titles. I wouldn’t want to cause an _incident_ or whatever,” he scoffed, voice muffled as he buried his face further into Kakashi’s shirt. “Not that I wouldn’t be able to get us out of it if I did,” he looked up at him with a smile and Kakashi felt warmth bloom in his chest. There was always a certain fire in his bones when he was with him, it had turned into a smolder with him gone for so long but now that he was back the flames were starting to rekindle and crackle. He had been afraid of it at first, the intensity of it, he was afraid that his feelings for Naruto would burn him alive and leave nothing but ash behind. It still scared him sometimes, but he loved him and having that love returned was everything.

“But still, a good rule of thumb is to not start one in the first place,” he chided, giving his hair a soft tug.

“Whatever you say, _Lord Hokage,_ ” the blonde leered, lurching to his feet so that they were standing toe to toe, eyes still glowing as he turned from the brash loudmouth teen he had known him as to that wickedly alluring man he had grown into. He was helpless and he welcomed it. Kakashi used his thumbs on his jaw to tilt Naruto’s face up so that their noses brushed. “I missed you too y’know.”

“Of course, you did,” he mimicked, capturing full lips with his own before he could retort. A soft moan bubbled up between them and he wasn’t quite sure who it belonged to nor did he care when strong hands were gripping at his shoulders and he could feel the other’s heart beating against his own. Kakashi pulled away first, mouthing at the sharp jaw before settling on the tan neck and inhaling. He breathed in Naruto’s fresh scent, under the musk of sweat and the spice of arousal that matched and mixed in with his own. He could pick his scent out in a crowd of thousands, but it had faded from their home and their bed and it was good to have it back.

“Stop sniffing me, I stink,” Naruto groaned but his head tipped to the side, giving him more room to work with.

“Mm, I think you smell good,” he grinned, letting his tongue flick out to taste before worrying the skin over his fluttering pulse.

“P-Pervert,” he gasped and Kakashi chuckled into warm skin.

“You always say such sweet things,” he sang, giving the skin in front of him a parting kiss before pulling back. “Let’s get you cleaned up then,” he said, running his thumb over the mark he had made as heavy-lidded eyes watched him. He took the bandaged hand in his own and led them towards their bath.

“You should go back to sleep, it’s late,” Naruto sighed, fingers moving up to the zipper on his jacket but Kakashi beat him to it, slipping his palms across his chest and over broad shoulders until the jacket pooled on the tile.

“Mind if I join you?” He asked, enjoying how Naruto’s face flushed and it wasn’t from the cold. Blue eyes flashed and the next second he was pulling him in, lips clashing harshly for a moment before the kiss softened. Kakashi shivered as cold fingers worked their way under his shirt, trailing up his abs and sides until his shirt bunched at his shoulders. “I take that as a yes?” He joked when he pulled away, his shirt joining the jacket on the floor.

“Yeah, yeah, Kakashi just get naked,” Naruto ordered, ripping his own shirt off and working on his pants. Kakashi smiled, kicking off his sleep pants and reaching around to turn on the shower. He turned back at the incoherent grumbling and saw Naruto struggling with the bandages around his arm.

“Slow down Naruto,” he grabbed his struggling hand before he could make the tangle worse.

“Just cut them off!” He scowled, holding his arm out so that he could fix it. Kakashi thought about that for a second before summoning a minute amount of lightning to his fingers and placing them where the bandages met skin. “ _Ack_ , that tickles!” He squirmed slightly as Kakashi followed the path of his fingers with his lips. He chased the pale skin as it was exposed, around the hinge of his elbow and down his forearm. He placed a soft kiss on the inside of his wrist and palm before turning his hand to kiss the back and drag his lips along his knuckles, looking into dark blue eyes. His eyes flicked down to watch his Adam’s apple bob as Naruto swallowed heavily and then he was being shoved under the spray. He hissed as his back hit the cold tile, but the discomfort was short lived as he pulled Naruto’s body against his and their mouths crashed together again.

When Naruto pulled away gasping, Kakashi took the chance to follow the waters path down his neck and shoulders with his mouth. Hands were hot against his back, trailing down to grip his hips and pull him closer. He moved up and captured his mouth again, groaning as Naruto’s hardening cock brushed against his own. The heat in the bath rocketing higher as their breathing picked up and steam started to float around them.

“ _Fuck_ I missed you,” the blonde groaned when Kakashi reversed their positions and gently pushed him against the wall, situating his thigh between tan legs and thrusting lazily against him. He ran his hands down his firm chest, thumbing at rosy flat nipples and making him moan. “ _Please.”_

“Please _what_ , Naruto?” He teased in his ear before setting his teeth on the sensitive lobe.

“Touch me,” he half-growled and half-whined.

“I thought I was,” he whispered huskily, moving his hands around sharp hips to grip his ass and pull him further up his thigh, his fingers just teasing at his rim. He let out his own strangled moan as sharp teeth sunk into his shoulder in retaliation, his tongue then laving over the mark. “ _Naruto,”_ he groaned as blunt nails scratched down his back. He blindly reached for the small bottle of lube they kept on the shower shelf, slicking his fingers before coaxing Naruto’s leg up to wrap around his hip. The man grinned devilishly up at him as two fingers sunk easily into his body.

“It was a really long mission,” he purred, wrapping his arms around Kakashi’s shoulders and tipping up to bite at his jaw. “That _you_ sent me on.”

“You’re the one that complains when I send you on, and I quote, boring ass short ones,” he stated, wrapping his free hand around his heavy cock and giving it a slow pull at the same time that he brushed against his prostate. His body tightening and curling with the stimulation.

“ _A-ah_ , just stop talking,” he breathed, fingers burying in silver hair.

“That’s usually my line,” he observed with a smile and Naruto rolled his eyes before closing the distance, his hand coming down to join his around them both. 

“Kakashi,” Naruto moaned, head falling to his shoulder with a shaky gasp as his hips pushed back onto his fingers and up into their hands. He could tell from the tightening of his body to the cadence of his breath that he was getting close to coming.

“Did you call my name like that when you were alone?” He asked, keeping his voice soft and in Naruto’s ear as he stroked him. “Did you imagine my fingers this deep inside of you, around you, getting you off?” He traced he whorls of his ear with his tongue as he pressed relentlessly on the bundle of the nerves. Naruto scrabbled against him, nails digging into the meat of his shoulder as he cried out, hips stuttering as his orgasm started to take him. “You know,” his voice dipped lower, sounding rough with his arousal. “It _was_ a long mission… I imagined you, _writhing_ under me as I fucked you senseless.” He tightened his grip on their cocks, thumb swiping at the precome budding at the head. “I imagined you _inside_ me, driving me into our bed _,”_ he whispered.

“F-Fuck yes, _Kakashi!_ ” His name was lost on a long moan, echoing in the confined space, as he came and Kakashi watched him fall apart in arms. He carefully withdrew his fingers and stroked at the trembling lower back and kissing at his neck as Naruto gasped for breath and sagged. Then suddenly fingers were gripping his hair and Naruto’s desperate mouth was on his. “Fuck I love you,” he was panting against his lips, only a sliver of blue visible around blown pupils.

“I love you too,” he breathed against his cheek as he held him close, but then Naruto was dipping to kiss at his collarbones and then down his chest.

“Your turn.” He felt him grin against his skin before his nipple was sucked harshly into a hot mouth, causing him to moan and his cock to jump. Naruto kept moving down, dropping to his knees as he kissed the numerous scars that littered his torso. “You know… I did imagine this,” he flashed that devilish smile again before swallowing his cock straight down until his nose nestled in gray curls. He wasn’t by any means small and it always took his breath away to have Naruto take him so easily.

“ _Fuck_ , you do that so well Naruto,” he groaned, stroking at whiskered cheeks before slipping his fingers through blonde hair and tugging. Blue eyes dropped shut as he hummed around him, causing every one of Kakashi’s nerves to light up as he bobbed his head, lips tightening around the tip as he tongued at the slit. “I’m not going to last,” he warned, letting his head fall back as Naruto let him fuck into his hot mouth. “ _Naruto!”_ He used his grip on his hair to pull him back, not wanting to choke him, as he came. He held his breath as he watched Naruto swallow it all, tongue flicking out to lick his lips as he got shakily to his feet. Kakashi reached out, running his thumb along his swollen mouth, following the path his tongue had taken and Naruto nipped at it.

“Like what you see?” He grinned, his throat wrecked from his cock and Kakashi felt another zing of heat run down his spine.

“Hmm, always,” he smirked, using his thumb to pull open his mouth as he leaned forward to kiss him again, tracing the taste of himself along his soft palate, the sweetness of the tea now faint. They washed up quickly then as the water started to turn, Kakashi working the shampoo into Naruto’s scalp as the other ran the soap over them. The arousal still simmering with every pass of hands along skin. He was surprised when Naruto pulled him on top of him as they collapsed, still slightly damp, into bed. “I thought you were tired,” he tried to say against hungry lips.

“And I thought you said something about fucking me senseless?” Long legs locked around his hips while he pushed Kakashi’s hair out of his eyes. “Or are you having a hard time keeping up?” He teased with a lascivious smile, lifting his hips to rub against him, and Kakashi’s breath hitched. Naruto’s stamina really was something else.

“Ah I suppose I did,” he hummed, ducking to the side to skate his teeth down his throat, the mark from earlier had already healed. It was a shame really, that not even his marks remained on his flawless skin, but it just meant that he occasionally had to pounce on the unsuspecting blonde and replace them. He felt the irrational and possessive need to tattoo them onto his skin, he wanted to seal his presence onto Naruto so that he would never leave, and everyone would know that he was Kakashi’s and that Kakashi was his.

“Kakashi, come on,” Naruto whined, _always impatient,_ pulling at his hair. He pulled back, smirking as he admired his work and he reached for the bedside table. “Dammit, you stretched me in the shower!” He swore as Kakashi’s lubed fingers rubbed at his rim, his hands lashing out and hips twisting as he tried to flip them. But Kakashi held him steady and pinned his hands to the mattress. His blue eyes were fiery as they glared at him, but he just smirked fondly down at him.

“I’m bigger than two fingers,” he said, mouthing at his sternum and feeling the heart pound under the bone. “Or did you forget?” He thrust three fingers in causing whatever the younger was going to say to be lost in a shout. “Hmm, what was that?” 

“The only thing, _hngh,_ bigger is your ego,” he said through gritted teeth, gripping the pillow as he flexed his fingers, and he couldn’t help but laugh. _God,_ he had missed him. “Come _on,_ ” he growled again, undulating against him and Kakashi admired the long line of his body straining against his hold and clenching down on him.

“Fine,” he caved, reaching for the lube again and rearing back on his knees, pulling Naruto’s hips up onto his thighs. He took another moment to tease, taking himself in hand and dragging his cock head across his hole, watching entranced as it lapped at him, trying to pull him in.

“Teasing basta- _aaagh!”_ Hazy blue eyes clenched shut, back arching as Kakashi pushed in with a careful thrust, hissing at the _tight, wet, searing heat_ of it all. He gripped his hips, leaving more temporary bruises as he stopped halfway and then easing back slowly so that he was barely nestled in his body. He repeated the motion, not stopping his slow push until Naruto’s ass was cradled against his hips and it was hard to breathe as the heat licked at his skin, threatening to consume them both.

“Naruto,” he breathed, flicking his hair out of his eyes as he looked down at him. His arms were still flung over his head even though Kakashi no longer pinned them down, his face slack and mouth open as he panted. He let his eyes roam down, following a bead of sweat as it trailed down his heaving chest. They had been together for over three years now and he never tired of seeing him splayed open and vulnerable under him. He thought he’d like to die one day with this image seared into his brain. He pressed his thumb at Naruto’s sensitive inner thigh, keeping him open as he pushed deeper, and Naruto’s pink mouth fell open further on a groan.

“Shit, Kakashi, y-you’re _deep,_ ” he gasped, shaky hands gripping pale wrists as he tried to roll his hips against his hold.

“Too much?” Kakashi asked, just as breathless as he pulled out slightly and thrusting back in. It felt like his lightning chakra was crackling just under the surface of his skin, making his hair stand on end as it shuddered through every part of his body and causing him to moan.

“ _Not enough,”_ Naruto whined, head thrashing against the pillow and his hair fanning out around him like a halo. “Fuck me,” he begged, fingers digging into Kakashi’s wrists.

“I am,” he grinned, a slightly feral quality to it as he kept his thrusts slow and steady. He wanted to drag this out, he was tempted to test his endurance and see how many times he could make the younger man come on his cock before he allowed himself to follow. But mainly he just wanted to make him scream as ecstasy overtook him. The air felt heavy with their gasping breaths and the smell of sex combining with both of their scents, clogging his mind with desire. Sapphire eyes locked onto his, pulling him in and he followed, dragging his hands up his sweat-slicked torso as he hunched over him. Naruto’s arms and legs wrapping tightly around his shoulders and hips as their mouths met in a sloppy kiss. He could feel the sticky trail Naruto’s cock was leaving on his abs as it slid against his stomach.

“ _Kakashi_.” His name fell from his lips between breathy moans, their foreheads pushed together. He picked up his pace as the sharp heat in his gut turned frantic, desperate to be released, dragging against his prostate with every grinding roll of his hips. Naruto’s head hit the pillow again with a shout, body quaking and sucking in air as he teetered on the edge.

“ _Naruto_ ,” he said, voice ragged as he propped himself up on his hands on either side of the blonde’s head. He thrust sharply, slowly dragging his cock along his insides before slamming in. Naruto screamed, eyes wide and back arching nearly off the bed as come splattered their chests. Kakashi grunted as his walls clamped down on him and he thrust in as deep as possible, dropping down onto his forearms and buried his face in the warm neck in front of him and came, hips jerking, still trying to get deeper. It felt like his heart had stopped and his soul had left his body as his brain went completely blank with pleasure.

He came back to himself with his heart pounding in his ears and Naruto’s scent overwhelming his senses. He smiled shakily into his skin, Naruto’s limbs heavy and still wrapped around him keeping him nestled inside. He wanted to pull him closer, into the Naruto-shaped space that had been carved into his chest, but his own limbs felt weighted down with lead and he was so very, very tired.

“So much for cleaning up,” he joked weakly, trying to get his arms to work so that he could pull out and give them a cursory wipe down, but he couldn’t bring himself to leave this warmth and Naruto’s fingers gripped the hair at the nape of his neck.

“You started it,” Naruto mumbled, already sounding half asleep and Kakashi snorted.

“I believe I had also said something about you fucking me,” he said drily, getting his arms under him and looking down into the flushed face, thumbs brushing away the wetness under his eyes.

“Give me a minute,” he panted, hands trailing down Kakashi’s back. “Or a few hours,” he frowned, looking up at him. “You might kill me.”

“Ah, who’s having the hard time keeping up now?” He teased, biting at his jaw and up to those perfect swollen lips.

“As if. Sleep first, and then you best be prepared,” Naruto threatened weakly, body already relaxing completely into the mattress. Kakashi stayed like this for a few minutes, gently stroking at his hair and face as he slipped off into sleep. He wondered if Naruto would let him take him off the roster for a week or so, just to let him relax, but he knew the young man was never one to be a body at rest. Maybe he could convince him somehow? He grinned at the idea. When his muscles started to protest he carefully pulled out, wobbling to the bathroom to wipe himself down and get a cloth for Naruto. When he was done, he threw the cloth towards the hamper and pulled the covers up around their shoulders to protect from the chill settling back in.

“I love you,” he whispered, tucking his nose in the blonde hair and drifting off.

* * *

Kakashi buried his face into the pillow as the light reached his eyelids, mentally cursing the years he had spent building up this habit of waking with the dawn and keeping him from sleeping in. Naruto sniffled against his chest as he adjusted against him, but his breathing remained deep. He sighed and ran his hand down his back, focusing on the heartbeat against his side as he let himself rest for a little longer, relishing in the fact that Naruto was home early, feeling his breath hot against his neck. But he had had plans for his homecoming in two weeks and now he thought about moving those plans up. Naruto mumbled something as Kakashi carefully extricated himself from his weight and the oh-so inviting bed. Once he was dressed he summoned a clone and set him off to run a few errands and moved to put the coffee on. He assumed Naruto wouldn’t be up for at least a few more hours, after rushing home and then the intense sex they had had. He grinned under his mask as he remembered Naruto’s threat.

“Good morning Yamato,” he greeted as the man appeared in their kitchen and holding out the cup of coffee he had just made.

“Good morning Lord Hokage,” the ANBU bowed slightly, before removing his hood and mask and accepting the cup. Kakashi resisted the urge to roll his eyes, the man always had to be so formal no matter how often he chastised him about it. “You seem to be in a good mood.” Kakashi hummed dismissively. “Naruto back early?”

“Now Tenzō, you better not be using your job to satisfy your voyeuristic tendencies,” he intoned, and Yamato sputtered, face turning an impressive shade of red.

“That’s not it at all!” he took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Even after all this time you still pick on me.” He complained and Kakashi shrugged.

“What can I say? You’re still so easy to rile up,” he grinned, and the man grumbled.

“Are you going to-?” He stared to ask.

“Yes,” Kakashi cut him off, ears focusing on the bedroom to make sure that Naruto wasn’t up. Yamato smiled softly as he nodded.

“I’ll make sure no one bothers you then unless it’s an emergency.” He put the cup down and Kakashi felt his chakra fluctuate as he prepared to shunshin. “Good luck Lord Hokage.”

“Happy New Year Yamato,” he nodded, and the man disappeared. Kakashi sighed, placing his own cup on the counter and reaching into the drawer on the end where Naruto had a tendency to throw random bits and bobs and pulled out the small black box. He fiddled with it for a moment, feeling a spike of nervousness run through him. He loved Naruto and he knew that Naruto loved him too, but at twenty-one he was still young, and he couldn’t help but wonder if Naruto was ready or would even want to take the next step.

He closed his eyes and leaned back against the cabinets. They had been together for three years now, three years of stubborn arguments, three years of work, three years of building this home, and three years of falling even more in love with him.

Kakashi wanted _everything_. He didn’t want to waste any more time. They were shinobi, even though they were at peace Naruto, now a jounin, still went on risky missions and one day soon their roles would be reversed, and it would be Kakashi going back out to protect him. He flipped open the box, running his finger over the plain silver bands. If Naruto had taught him anything it was to just go for what you believe in. He walked back to their bedroom, smiling as he saw Naruto had sprawled across the mattress and admiring how the sun played off the tan skin of his back.

“Five more minutes,” Naruto mumbled when he sat on the edge of the bed, he ran his fingers through his hair, and he started to snore softly again. He reached into the ring box and picked out Naruto’s ring, slipping it carefully over his finger.

“What do you think Minato-sensei? Kushina?” He said softly, bringing his hand up to run his masked lips over the cool silver. “Kurama?” He smiled as a warmth ran up Naruto’s hand, a faint rumble coming from the man as it faded again. The blonde grumbled something else and then blue eyes were cracking open and staring at him. “Good morning,” he leaned in, nosing at his cheek and brushing a kiss to the side of his head and letting his warm scent wash over him. He felt Naruto’s fingers on his shoulders and rolled with the motion as he was pushed on his back.

“Five more minutes Kakashi,” he repeated, burying his face in his neck. “Tell me you don’t have to go in?”

“Ah I had thought about it, but then someone broke into the house and seduced me,” he said lightly, trailing his finger featherlight down the slightly ticklish side and down towards his ass.

“ _Pfft,_ stop that,” Naruto snorted, jerking away from his hand. “And good,” he sighed, arm tightening around Kakashi’s waist.

“It’s also a bit of a holiday.” Naruto’s head snapped up, blonde hair flying around his head as he squinted down at him. “It’s the new year Naruto.”

“Oh,” he breathed. “Right.”

“I take it that wasn’t why you rushed home?” He teased and the blonde’s face flushed.

“Well, yeah, I just kinda forgot with everything that we,” he trailed off.

“Everything that we?” He prodded, tipping up to nip at his blushing neck. For someone who actually didn’t have any qualms or inhibitions about sex, he sure turned a lovely shade of pink.

“Shuddup,” he grumbled, pushing him back into the pillows and he pulled Naruto down with him. He hid his grin under his mask as he got his clone’s memories back, he apparently now owed Ino _and_ Sai a vacation outside of the Village, but he would gladly give it as he pictured the white chrysanthemums on the table. It wasn’t what he had ordered but it worked and he could always give him the other bouquet in two weeks. “Was that a clone?” Naruto asked, not moving.

“I just sent one out on some errands,” he shrugged it off. “I am glad that you’re home Naruto,” he added.

“Me too,” he sighed, propping himself up again on Kakashi’s chest and smiling softly as he reached up to pull down his mask. “Hey, what?” Naruto blinked, looking at his left hand.

“Oh that.” He took his hand in his and sat up.

“What is it?” He asked quietly, eyes flicking up to meet his.

“Well, I was hoping it might be obvious,” he joked. “But, what do you want it to be?” Naruto blinked owlishly at the ring as Kakashi ran his finger over it, mouth open but for once he didn’t speak. “I would like it to mean everything Naruto,” he said softly. “But I want you to be sure. I want whatever you want.” Blue eyes met his as he closed his mouth in a delicate frown and Kakashi felt that shiver of anxiety again.

“Do you have one?” Naruto asked suddenly. “A ring,” he huffed when he didn’t answer fast enough. Kakashi reached around him to grab the box and Naruto snatched it from his hands, running his finger over the ring like Kakashi had done. “You always think too much Kakashi,” Naruto smiled broadly at him, taking his hand in his. “I want,” he took the ring and slipped it onto Kakashi’s finger. “What you want. I want it to be everything too,” he smiled that blindingly bright smile and Kakashi leaned in, cupping his face as he kissed him.

“Someone in this house has to do the thinking,” he smiled.

“Then you’re thinking about the wrong thing,” Naruto grinned, pulling Kakashi’s bottom lip between his teeth.

“If you say so,” he bumped their foreheads together. “You’re sure?”

“Hey, you’re the one that’s gonna be stuck with me.” He threaded their fingers together and Kakashi felt the familiar warm tingle of Naruto’s chakra as it combined with his and reinforced his grip.

“Well, when you put it that way,” he said drily, giving his hand a slight tug. Naruto’s smile softened as he curled his fingers tighter, Kakashi could see the thoughts swirling in his head. “The answer is yes, Naruto. You’re it for me. I love you.” 

“You’ve gotten sappy in your age,” Naruto teased, “But yeah okay.”

“‘ _Yeah okay’,_ how romantic,” he pretended to swoon. “And here I planned this out and got you flowers. _Icha Icha_ has nothing on ‘Yeah okay’.”

“I’ll show you romantic,” Naruto pounced, pinning him to the mattress under his naked weight. Kakashi flexed his wrists against the strong hold.

“I suppose I can’t complain with a view like this,” he leered, looking at the miles of warm tan skin above him that he _really_ wanted to touch.

“You still thinking about _Icha Icha?_ ” He leaned down to whisper in his ear, his voice low and sultry and causing Kakashi’s hair to stand on end in anticipation.

“Definitely not,” he groaned, trying to arch into the tantalizing heat.

“Kakashi, I want it too,” Naruto said, suddenly turning serious. “I mean, I think we already have everything, but I want everything more too. And I love you, y’know.”

“I do,” he leaned upwards to kiss him. _I do._

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Let's write something nice for the holidays!  
> Also me: Oh god what have I done????
> 
> In my head, this is the sequel to Fix Me With Gold, but also, what am I supposed to do now with all this flower talk in my head?
> 
> White Chrysanthemum - loyalty and devoted love
> 
> Also a bouquet for marriage: Red roses for true love Ivy for fidelity, Myrtle for hope and love in marriage, Dahlia for commitment and eternal love - from the book Floriography by Jessica Roux
> 
> Title from the song Tip of the Iceberg by Owl City
> 
> Happy Holidays! Stay safe!


End file.
